


A Nebula, A Wedding, and One Stubborn Pilot

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As officers aboard the Starship Rebellion, Nasir and Agron are going to be married. But a nebula's vortex soon gets in the way of their wedding date, perhaps permanently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nebula, A Wedding, and One Stubborn Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: Nagron Star Trek AU

Nasir looked in the mirror, placing the few pips he had on the collar of his uniform and resumed the conversation he’d had last night with his fiance as if there’d been no pause. “Agron, the Captain is not allowed to be your best mate for the wedding. He’s the one marrying us.”

Agron, running late, was still half into his command uniform. “We’re calling him 'the Captain' and not Spartacus now?”

Nasir adjusted his uniform one last time, glancing at the red that signalled his rank in command. “No, you’re calling him Spartacus. I don’t want to be demoted off of the bridge.”

“I’m first mate now,” Agron said, finally succeeding at getting into his uniform. “I’ll save you. God! This damn thing is tighter than my last uniform.”

“Your muscles are bigger,” Nasir said evenly.

Agron laughed. “Yeah they’re-- are they?”

Nasir laughed.

“You’re teasing me!” Agron got up and came over to him to grab his lover from behind. He pulled a cackling Nasir away and spun him.

“Stop!” Nasir almost shrieked in a manner in which Starfleet officers never should.

Agron did and kissed his cheek. “Alright. But no more teasing me.” He nipped Nasir’s ear. “I’ll show you something big tonight.”

“What if I’m saving myself until the wedding?”

Agron pinched his ass. “Too late for that.”

 

The problem of being a couple who worked together, especially when they worked together on the bridge, was that if they happened to be late everyone grew suspicious. Mira smirked at them when they entered. Nasir moved to take his place at the helm while Agron sat beside Spartacus. He’d only been at his new position for a month, after Crixus had been promoted to captain of his own ship. Their tactical officer, Naevia, had gone with him. So Mira assumed Agron’s place as chief of security.

Agron was still getting used to the change, as was half the crew he was sure. Spartacus and Nasir seemed to be the only ones to adjust well.

“Commander,” Spartacus spoke, as always, with authority. “We were about to start an investigation into this nebula. Astrophysics has informed us that there are several anomalous stars as well as formations they wish to study.”

Agron nodded. He wasn’t exactly wild about nebulas but this was part of the job. And he wouldn’t have signed up with Starfleet if he didn’t have some natural curiosity.

“Mr. Azar, bring us about for a closer look,” he said, slipping into the formal attitude with which they addressed each other while working.

“Aye, sir.” Nasir tapped the controls and the ship moved.

Then it lurched.

“Mr. Azar?” Spartacus stood from his seat.

“I don’t understand. We’re outside the nebula.” He then looked up. “Something’s drawing us in.”

“Sir, the Enterprise once encountered a lifeform inside a nebula,” Agron recalled studying the situation back at the Academy.

“Scan for an energy signature.”

After a moment, Nasir shook his head. “Nothing to indicate life, sir. But there is a steady buildup of energy acting as a vortex. It’s pulling us inside.”

“Increase speed from impulse to warp five.”

A moment later and Nasir shook his head yet again. “No effect.”

It didn’t matter how fast they went, they were still being sucked deeper into the nebula and their power systems started to flicker. The only thing that it responded to were phasers, which cut a way out for them. The problem was they couldn’t find the weak spots to properly find their way through.

Nasir turned to the Captain. “Sir, if a single shuttle navigates in advance of the ship, it may cut a path to follow.”

Agron stared at him. He knew where this was going and his gaze shot to Spartacus, who did not meet his eyes.

“Are you certain?” Spartacus asked.

“I can do it, sir.”

Agron opened his mouth but shut it just as quickly. They were both officers. This was their duty.

“Then report to shuttlebay five, Lieutenant.”

Nasir nodded and glanced once at Agron before leaving.

 

It didn’t take long, at least to Agron, before the shuttle flew from the Rebellion.

“I’ve found several places now,” Nasir informed them. “Preliminary scans suggest--”

The sound cut out, replaced by static.

“Repeat your last,” Spartacus ordered.

“Sorry sir,” came Nasir’s voice. “Engines are draining. I’ve encountered some turbulence. I’m counteracting it now.”

Laeta, the woman who’d assumed Nasir’s place at the helm, turned to them. “Sir, I’m picking up extreme pressure on the shuttle. Simulations suggest it will be 27 minutes until core failure.”

Spartacus nodded. “Azar, you have twenty minutes.”

“Sir,” Nasir protested. “I can--”

“That’s an order.”

“Yes, sir. Clearing a way, Captain.”

Laeta led them through the path Nasir cut but the minutes ticked by and by minute fifteen they were only a third of the way there.

“You have five more minutes before your return to the ship.”

There was static in response.

“Can he hear us?” Agron asked.

“Probably not.” Spartacus took his seat, glancing at Agron and the way he was clinging to the armrest.

Twenty minutes passed. Then twenty one.

“Has he showed any sign of return?” Agron asked and the professionalism slipped from his tone.

“No, sir.”

Spartacus opened the channel again. “Mr. Azar, return to the ship immediately.”

They heard one word through the static. “Almost…”

“That fucking idiot,” Agron muttered. “Tell the transporter chief to have a lock on him.”

“Sir,” Mira started. “The density of the nebula will make it difficult to--”

Agron cut her off. “I know. Put the shuttle on screen.”

Spartacus glanced at him. “Agron--”

“Do it.” His jaw had clenched so hard that a muscle was jumping along it.

The screen displayed a single shuttle, partially obscured by the dust of the nebula. There was the sight of fire coming off it, immediately smothered by the vacuum of space.

“We’ve almost passed the nebula.” Laeta continued to guide them out. “Sir, it’s been twenty six minutes.”

“Contact the shuttle.” Spartacus ordered.

Laeta shook her head. “Communication is down.”

Agron tapped his badge. “Transporter room twelve, get him out, now.”

“He’s cleared a way through the nebula.”

As soon as Laeta finished the sentence, the shuttle stopped advancing. A searing glow emanated from it before an explosion overtook it, blasting it to nothing more than pieces. The cloudy formation of the nebula swallowed it.

“Bring us out, now.” Spartacus commanded while Agron sat in silence. “Transporter room, do we have him?”

“Yes, sir. We’re sending for an emergency medical team now.”

Agron looked at Spartacus, who nodded. He needed no more permission than that before springing from his seat and heading for the turbo lift. On the way, he had far too much time to think, and none of it good. The fact that they had sent a medical team there instead of taking him to sick bay itself-- that spoke to how badly injured Nasir was.

But he didn’t have to wait until he reached the transporter room. He ran into the medical team in the hall, carrying an unconscious Nasir in a stretcher. They rushed past him and Agron just caught the sight of him. Burns stretched across his body and, he wanted to believe it was a trick of his eyes, but a metal beam jutted out from his chest.

“Nasir!” He ran to catch up to them.

“Sir, please stay back. We’re doing everything we can.”

“But he’s--”

“Let us stabilize him first.”

Agron stopped running to keep up with them and watched them go. But he kept walking behind them, fast enough to still keep them in his sight, order or not. And when they reached the sick bay, he still stepped inside to watch them work. They either had Nasir sedated or he’d lost too much blood as he never flinched when they removed the beam from him, nor when they set to work patching up his skin.

One of the nurses finally caught sight of him. “Sir, you shouldn’t be here.”

“I have to be.” His voice was distant.

A nebula. A fucking nebula. That was all it took to nearly kill Nasir-- because he couldn’t accept the fact that he might die. Nasir had only come close to it for some science project by astrophysics. Idly, Agron thought about he’d never liked that class anyway. It was an absurd thing to cross his mind but he’d rather have focused on it than the sight of Nasir’s broken body, slowly mending.

 

Several hours later and even the burn scars had healed. The dermal regenerator had done a perfect job. Agron never would have been able to tell that anything had happened as long as he kept his eyes on Nasir’s face. The rest of him was worse off and hidden by another regenerator, this one meant for deep tissue. Bones. Internal organs.

“I can bring him around, sir.”

Agron stroked Nasir’s head. His hair was messy, some of it singed. Nasir would throw a fit when he saw it in the mirror. “Hm?” He looked up.

“I can wake him,” the doctor, Sura, repeated.

“Let him rest for a while.”

A moment later he heard the swish of the door open. “How is he?” Spartacus asked.

“Damn lucky to be alive.” Agron bent over and pressed a gentle kiss to Nasir’s forehead. “He is such an idiot.”

“He did disobey a direct order but he saved us in the process. Instead of a reprimand I’m placing a commendation on his record.”

Agron still ran his fingers over Nasir’s face. “Don’t tell him that. I have to yell at him first.”

“I thought you would.” Nasir’s lips barely moved. His eyes were slow to open.

“You’re such an idiot,” Agron repeated to his now awake fiance. But despite his previous words, Agron couldn’t bring himself to yell at his weakened lover, who had come so close to death. “What were you thinking?”

“That I could get you all out of there. We only had one chance, didn’t we?”

“You almost died, you--” Agron found himself at a loss for any more words.

“Not before the wedding.” Nasir smiled.

Spartacus stepped beside Agron. “You did well.”

“Thank you, sir. Can you order Agron not to hold this against me?”

Spartacus chuckled. “Sorry, but I can give him some time off.” He clapped Agron’s shoulder and Agron nodded at him in return.

Once the Captain left, Agron gave Nasir his full attention again. “Let’s go over how stupid you were.”

Nasir managed a grin. “You would have done the same.”

“Probably,” Agron admitted. “But I didn’t. Do you know how many bones you broke? Your fucking liver is--”

“Going to be fine. Sura’s a great doctor.”

“That’s not the point!” Agron sputtered. And yet in spite of everything he still had his hands on Nasir’s face.

“Kiss me?”

“Oh, damn it.” Agron bent over and did as he was told, enjoying every moment of it.

 

Nasir had to cut his hair to look presentable. As Agron predicted, he wasn’t happy about it, but it didn’t stop them from going forward with the wedding. And Agron actually liked this new look.

They stood before each other, hand in hand, Nasir leaning a little more heavily on Agron than he normally would. Not that Agron minded.

“As Captain,” Spartacus spoke. “It is my happy duty to unite those--”

He droned on and Agron lost his focus on him or anything but Nasir. Nasir had to squeeze his hand to signal he needed to say his vows, which Agron tripped over. That prompted a giggle from both of them. It only stopped when they kissed.

“You realize you can’t order me around in bed,” Nasir said once their reception started.

“No, but I’m carrying you inside our quarters.”

Nasir laughed. Then he looked at Agron. “You’re not, are you?”

Agron grabbed some of the wedding cake and stuffed it in Nasir’s face.

He so was.


End file.
